The invention according to the present application relates to a working vehicle.
Recently, enactment of strict emission regulation on diesel engines has led to increased demands for installing a post-processing device, such as an exhaust gas purifying device, in a farm work machine, a construction machine, a vessel, and the like including the diesel engine. The post-processing device executes purification processing for air pollutants in exhaust gas. In some conventional working vehicles, such as a tractor, the exhaust gas purifying device is disposed together with the diesel engine in an engine compartment below the hood, to be installed in the vehicle (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-116692).
In the working vehicle such as a tractor, a pair of fuel tanks, storing fuel supplied to the engine, are respectively disposed on left and right sides of a vehicle body to make space for the engine, a transmission, and the like (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-042779).